


Easy as 1-2-3

by lemmealone



Category: Psych
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmealone/pseuds/lemmealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buzz knows Shawn knows people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as 1-2-3

Buzz remembers the first time he met Shawn Spencer - the guy just turned around and plucked the constant three quarter beat right out of his head. Detective Lassiter refused to believe him right from the start, but even though he's the best cop Buzz has ever known they're going to have to agree to disagree on this one. Shawn has a _gift._

It's probably not the gift he thinks he has, though.

Buzz knows what most people think of him. He guesses that's okay, really. As long as he knows and Francie knows what's in his head it doesn't much matter what other people believe. You don't make it through the academy without a few brain cells to rub together, and he's pretty sure he'll pass the detective's exam with flying colours, once he gets around to taking it.

He thinks Shawn probably knows that, too. He's always treated Buzz with the same cheerful con artistry he points at everyone, and Buzz takes it as a compliment since everyone else he works with treats him like a retarded puppy.

Some days, when the paperwork has been frustrating or tech support has snapped at him or Detective Lassiter has been especially withering, Buzz wonders if they're right. What if he actually _is_ as dumb as people seem to think he is? What if he screws up and gets an innocent person killed? Or a coworker, or a friend? What if he makes some huge mistake and gets _himself_ killed and leaves behind a young widow and a cat and a...

He needs to find Shawn today. The guy may not be able to tell the sex of anything furry, but he knows people inside out.

It's easy to track him down. Follow the trail of smiling cops, past the half-empty smoothie cup on the photocopier and the stick figure reenactment of The Breakfast Club on the whiteboard (complete with arrows and detailed captions), around the disgruntled Lassiter and there he is, over the shoulder of a blushing Detective O'Hara. He's telling a story that's obviously untrue, judging by the outraged look on Guster's face.

"Buzz!" Shawn breaks off his narrative mid-sentence and carols his name, sounding happy to see him. "Nabbie! Come sit down with us. How's the little boy cat?"

"It's a girl," Buzz tells him quietly, and Shawn's gaze narrows right down. He tilts his head for a moment, and then his entire face gentles and he smiles with honest delight.

"Oh," he says. "Buzz. I'm so happy for you. You're going to be a wonderful Daddy."

Buzz smiles back, wide and goofy and not caring what anyone else thinks for the moment. If Shawn says he'll do okay, he knows it'll turn out just fine.


End file.
